Tower-Type Event
Tower Events are events that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring a floor pass from defeating floor bosses and rune bosses. You can obtain floor rewards and unlock upper levels as you go to the next floor. The higher floor you enter, the better chance of obtaining better rewards. Ranking is based on the highest floor reached. Overview One Tower Battle Point (Tower BP) is required to start a round battle. Tower BP recovery is 1 per 45 minutes. Full Tower BP recovery takes 3 hours & 45 minutes. The length of round battles is 30 minutes, while rune boss battle is 20 minutes. The level of difficulty determines the number of fights per round battle. Floor boss gives 1 envelope while a rune boss gives 3 envelopes as regular reward. This number increases to 10 and 16, respectively, during Rune Time Movement. Chest received as rewards from beginner is 1, from intermediate is 2, from advanced is 3, and from extreme and ultimate is 4. While the rune boss in both extreme and ultimate gives rainbow chest/s, it does not mean guaranteed drop for items. The number of chests are tripled during Rune Time Movement. If all the units have been used and you are not able to finish all the round in one BP, you will be asked to continue. Continuing with another BP gives a Continue Bonus which provides +50% to ATK/DEF. A second continue bonus, if the first one is not over yet, resets the time of the bonus but provides another +50% to ATK/DEF, and can bring the total continue bonus to up to 200%. Rune Bosses Rune Bosses have a chance of appearing after winning a Final Round. You have 20 minutes to defeat a Rune Boss. 1 Tower BP is also required to start a fight against Rune Bosses. The number of teams that can be used to fight against the Rune Boss is depending on the level of difficulty where the Rune Boss had spawned. Aside from floor passes and various rewards, 1 or 2 runes can be obtained from defeating each Rune Boss. Each rune has it's own special effect and the effects are as follows: # - Soldiers +10% # - DEF +100% # - ATK +50% # - Skill Chance +3% The BP Refill is a possible reward from defeating a floor boss and also a possible reward from defeating a Rune Boss in beginner level. It instantly recovers a BP and resets recovery time, i.e., if you had 5 minutes left to recover a battle point, after collecting the Rune your timer will indicate 45 minutes. ---- After collecting 5 runes, you will enter Rune Time. The effect of the runes collected are doubled. In addition, more rewards can be obtained. At the end of Rune Time, runes previously earned disappears. KO Gauge Tower bosses have a feature called KO Gauge. The KO Gauge reduces as you attack the main boss. When the gauge is emptied, you will enter KO Chance period. The higher the rarity of the card, the larger amount of damage can be dealt in reducing KO Gauge. Attacking with opposing element deals 2x damage. Combo Damage Cards with Turn Skip Skill can be used to inflict a series of attack called COMBO. Every attack to the main boss increases the damage dealt to the KO Gauge by 10. When 7 Combo is reached and above, cards will deal an additional 100 damage to the KO Gauge. The damage dealt to the KO Gauge stops increasing when 12 Combo is reached. Number of Turns Required The following tables show the minimum required turns per card rarity to empty the KO Gauge. First table is for non-opposing elements dealing base amount of damage, while second table is for opposing elements dealing twice the base amount of damage. Since it shows minimum required turns, numbers in both tables are for battles where there is continuous combo, i.e., skipped the enemy's turn right from turn 1. Base Damage with Combo Opposing Damage with Combo ;Notes : * The 1st or the last turn does not have to be part of the combo. KO Chance During KO Chance, attacks inflicted break the damage limit, allowing you to deal large amount of damages. A card not in burst mode can deal up to 5M DMG, regardless of element and rarity. In burst mode, GSR and GUR cards can deal up to 10M DMG per hit while GLR cards can deal up to 30M DMG per hit. KO Chance lasts for 5 turns. After the 5 turns, if the main boss/rune boss is not defeated, the KO Gauge returns at full amount so it is better to take them down while in KO Chance. Rewards Rewards are given for reaching certain floors as well as defeating bosses. Floor rewards change each event and can be seen in the event details and ranking screens in the game. Boss rewards from the chests are random and can include the following cards and items: * Floor Passes (amount is dependent on tower difficulty) * All N cards that are available from Regular Summon. * R, SR, UR cards that are available from Premium Summon * Rare Medals * Awakening materials * Custom Skills materials * Tower cost refill (BP refill) * Rune Bosses can also drop the current event amalgamation materials. Maximizing Battle Points Instigating Rune Boss Encounter (0+ Runes) # Outside of rune time, do not use the last BP to start a Round Battle because of the possibility of a Rune Boss encounter # If happened to have (accidentally) started a Round Battle using the last BP, you can do either of the following: ## Option 1: Start the last fight of the round battle, but don't deal the finishing damage until you are sure that the time passed is enough for another BP to recover. ### This requires that your phone/device doesn't (automatically) exit the app while it is idle waiting for the time to pass. ### Do not finish the battle and go to reward screen/rank update screen. Should there be a Rune Boss that'll appear, the time limit for the Rune Boss starts after finishing the last fight of the Round Battle. ## Option 2: Start the last fight of the round battle when the remaining time for the next BP recovery is less than 20 minutes. ### For those that have devices that automatically exits idle apps, this option is safer. ### Alarms/reminders come in handy for this option so that you'll still be able to start the last fight before the time limit for the round battle expires and will still have enough time for a BP to recover before a Rune Boss disappears. # During Rune Time, using last BP and the fight is a Round Battle, you can choose either of the 2 options above. This will give you all the Rune Time rewards and still have a BP for a possible Rune Boss, albeit the Rune Boss fight is now out of Rune Time. # If on Rune Time, using last BP and the fight is against a Rune Boss, start the fight, either hold the battle or hold the finishing skill or damge then finish the battle when you think Rune Time is already over. ## You'll get the same rewards as if it is finished during Rune Time and will also get the rune/s. ## DO NOT FINISH the BATTLE and go to the reward screen or rank update screen. Even if you will only go to the main tower screen after Rune Time, you will not get the rune/s because the fight was considered done within Rune Time. Instigating Rune Time (3-4 Runes) This is a method to start rune time with 5 tower BP. # When you have 3 or 4 Runes, wait till you have at least 2 BP. # Start a fight on your selected level of difficulty. # If a Rune Boss didn't appear after winning the fight, go back to Step 1. # If a Rune Boss appeared, Start Fight with Rune Boss. # Kill the Rune Boss, proceed to either "Victory Screen", "Reward Screen", or "Rank Update Screen". # Force close or exit the VC app on your device. (The goal is so the next time you open VC, the game will restart completely.) ## When reopening the game, do not re-enter the Tower. This will not gather the Rune/s yet, thus not triggering Rune Time. ## This also allows you to do other activities in the game such as treasure hunts, mini games, or kingdom, deck management, and AW hunts or Campaign progress. # Go to the main Battle screen to view how much time until your Tower BP is restored. #* Optionally, you can set a timer or alarm to notify you when the BP will be restored should you miss the in-game notification for this. # Once your Timer/Time indicates that your Tower BP is restored, enter the Tower battle screen to collect your Rune. If you only get a 4th rune, go back to step 1. # If everything goes well and Rune Boss gave you enough Runes for 5 Runes, Rune Time will start and you will have 5 BP to use. Tower Event Timeline This is the timeline of the Tower-Type Events and their related event cards. Events Category:Mechanics & Gameplay